1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimp connection terminal that connects an electric wire and, for example, is housed in a connector housing, and mates with a connection terminal of an opposite side connector; and a production method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the miniaturization and integration of electronic circuits in recent years, a demand has arisen for smaller connection terminals used in the connections of circuits. For example, a rod-shaped insertion portion into an opposite side connection terminal is used that has a smaller diameter than the electrical wire that will be connected and that has an outer diameter of about 0.5 mm×0.5 mm.